TwentyFive Galleons!
by nerd-girl
Summary: Valentines Day challenge. Harry and Severus are tricked into confessing a truth to their one true love. HPxSS mild slash. A one-shot mindless piece of fluff.


Disclaimer: Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

This is a little one shot that I did for a Round Robin group I belong to. It is a Valentines Day challenge set by the lovely goldenpaw who I am sure you are all familiar with and know of her wonderful work. If not check it out it is very good.

Valentines Challenge by goldenpaw.

**Scenario:** On Valentine's Day, a mysterious box of chocolates in the shape of a heart appears to both Severus and Harry, it doesn't matter who sent them or why, you can fill that in however you like. The following phrase must be included: _All it takes is one chocolate. That one piece of chocolate you have just eaten will make you spout a heartfelt truth to your one true love and this spell lasts for 24 hours._ That phrase will magically appear on the box _**after**_ the first chocolate is eaten.

Whether Harry or Severus already know who their one true love is or not, is up to you the writer. Have fun!

Beta read by the lovely nico.

Twenty-Five Galleons!

Damn life was good! Harry mused as he lazily stretched out in bed enjoying the early morning sun as it crept through the curtains of his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. He liked the mornings; for him it was a time of reflection a time for him to grin like a stupid idiot at how great things were going for him at the moment. Well, it would be until the other lads in the dorm started makingenough noise to raise the dead. Though he would never complain to them about it. He especially didn't mind the part when Seamus came over to him and gave him his good morning kiss!

Oh yeah! Seamus. Tall, dark and a thick Irish brogue, what a package Harry thought. It transpired that Seamus had had a crush on Harry for a couple of years, but never had the courage to ask him out, what with Harry being The-Boy-Who-Lived and all. That had all changed a few months ago.

Harry had defeated Voldemort in a climatic battle that had not even been planned. He had been captured by Lucius Malfoy in Hogsmeade and whisked away by portkey to Riddle Mansion.Luckily for Harry, Voldemort had made two fatal mistakes. First,he had not killed Harry straight away, he had locked him away in a room and called his inner circle to gloat over the fact that he was going to**,** once and for all, kill Harry Potter. In front of them all, he wantedto prove he was the better wizard. He had even acquired a new wand to do the job, so they would not face the whole problem of Priori Incantatem again. Second,he had not counted on the problems one Severus Snape could cause.

Harry had been dragged into a room and forced to kneel at Voldemort's feet. Then all hell had literally broken loose. Harry, kneeling on the floor, hadstared in disbelief as smoke filled the room and stuff started exploding. Harry hadheard loud bangs and explosions all around him as Death Eaters started to fall to the ground screaming in pain. Even Voldemort had been shocked into stillness. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the hysteria going on around him. That was until he felt himself being dragged to his feet and yelled at like a school kid. "What in blazesdo you think you are doing? Kill him!"

Harry had snapped his head around to find he was staring into the face of his most feared professor. "What?" He heard Snape growl at him as he thrust his wand back into his hand and had pointed Harry's arm at Voldemort. "I don't know how."

"Time is running short Potter, they will wake up soon. Now point your wand at him and kill him! You know the curse."

"But...but..."

"No buts Potter! This is the man who killed your parents. This is the man who killed your God-mutt and tortured you for years. Use the hate and FINISH IT!" Snape had stepped behind him, grabbed his arm and pointed it at Voldemort once again.

Voldemort looked furious. "Severus, no! You are my faithful servant! Bring Potter to me."

"Drop dead My Lord." The words dripped viciously from Snape's lips.

Harry was panicking, partly because Voldemort was going for his wand and also because he had never used the killing curse before. He did as Snape had said and used all his hate and anger and shouted the curse to finish off the dark wizard. "AVADA KEDAVRA." Voldemort had screamed out an unearthly scream as he fell to the floor dead.

"Five points to Gryffindor for finally doing something right, Potter. We had better get out of here before the rest of themwake up."

Harry had been roughly dragged from the Mansion to the Apparation zone and back to Hogwarts. If he was hoping things would be better between him and Snape after there almost intimate moment of defeating Voldemort he had been sorely mistaken. Things went on as normal. Snape hated him and he hated Snape. Well, hate was too strong a word -- more like disliked. Yes he disliked Snape. Well okay, he respected Snape. Yes, definitely, respect, that was what he felt for the man. Shame the man had such a great ass though. He had noticed that little fact when Snape had been dragging him from Riddle Mansion.

So with the big evil now gone, Harry was able to getleadsomething resembling a normal life. A normal life that included dating! He had had lots of dates but they had not been much more then a quick snog in the astronomy tower or a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade. That was until Seamus had asked him out, then after one date had asked Harry to go steady. Harry definitely fancied him and they were already good friends, so he thought why the hell not. They were now going into their second month of dating and things were going well. Harry was even convinced he was falling in love. They had decided with it being so early in their relationship, they were going to ignore Valentines Day as such and just meet up later in the kitchens for a private supper, which Dobby was more then pleased to organise for them.

It was still early and the others still had not risen but Harry wanted to get out of bed and get ready for the day. He pulled back his curtains and went to get his glasses from his nightstand when his hand knocked something that was not there the night before. Without his glasses it just looked like a fuzzy red blob, so to rectify this problem he popped his glasses on and picked up the object. It was a red heart-shaped box of chocolates. He looked at the tag that was nestled within the ribbons and all it had on it was a smiley face. Strange, Harry thought, to have such a big tag for such a small message. Then the sickle dropped, they must be from Seamus. Who else could have gotten into their dorm at the dead of night and put them there? Harry smiled; he was glad he had gone with his instincts and bought Seamus a small gift. He would give it to him tonight during there supper in the kitchen. Harry opened the box and peeked inside. They all looked so tempting. He knew he shouldn't eat one, not first thing in the morning, but damn they looked good. One in particular caught his eye -- it was covered in green and silver foil. Harry carefully unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. Wow! The flavour was amazing. It was like all the citrus fruits all rolled into one covered with the smoothest dark chocolate he had ever tasted. He noticed a small spark coming from the tag and he picked it up and did a double take. It now had a new message on it.

_All it takes is one chocolate. That one piece of chocolate you have just eaten will make you spout a heartfelt truth to your one true love and this spell lasts for 24 hours._

Harry smiled at the message. Seamus was so sweet, Harry thought as he went about getting ready for the day.

***

Severus was stepping out of the shower in a foul mood. He had seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherin's for double potions today. That class always brought out the worst in him. Something about having Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in the same classroom just bought out the anger in him. They did nothing but bitch and snipe at each other for the whole two hours and it always pushed his self-restraint to the limits. If he could get away with it he would just hex the two young men to hell and be done with it. That brought a small smile to his face. He jolted himself out of his musings when he noticed the time, he was running late. He still hadn't gotten used to the peaceful nights he had had since the Dark Lord's demise.

That whole evening had been one strange affair, first Albus had told him Potter had been kidnapped at Hogsmeade then he had received the calling from his one-time Master. The moment he had seen Potter on his knees in front of the Dark Lord he knew that they were in deep trouble. The final battle had not been planned until Potter had left school; there was no backup to help them, they were alone in this. So Severus improvised and prayed to Merlin that he would be able to cause enough of a distraction to get Potter out. Then it felt as though he had been possessed. His cover as a spy was blown all because Potter could not stay out of trouble. So he did a completely insane thing and pushed Potter to end it all earlier than planned. Strangely though, it didn't take much pushing him into it. Then again, Severus mused**,** he had put Potter through the mill on several occasions. He had to admire the brat for his strength of character in being able to bounce back from it all relatively intact.

When he finished dressing he left his bedroom and went out into his living room, where he noticed a red package on his coffee table. He quirked an eyebrow in question and walked over to investigate it further. It was a red heart shaped box of chocolates. Severus frowned at the offending package and picked it up. He pulled out the tab that was nestling in the ribbons and it had a picture of a smiley face on it. Strange, he thought, why have such a big tag for such a small message -- and why would someone be sending him chocolates in a heart-shaped box? Then it dawned on him it was Valentines Day! This was no doubt a prank from a student... but no student in Hogwarts could get past his personal wards... Albus. It had to be from him; this was the type of stupid thing he would engage in. Last year on Valentines Day he had sent all the professors a huge bunch of red roses.Sentimental old fool!Severus opened the box. One of his secret weaknesses was chocolate andhe had a terrible sweet tooth. He spied one particular chocolate wrapped in red and gold foil and plucked it from the box, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. It tasted amazing, it was the creamiest caramel covered in the smoothest milk chocolate he had ever had. He noticed a small spark near where the lid and tag were and picked it up. He let out a chokeof panic when he read the new message that appeared in the place of the smiley face.

_All it takes is one chocolate. That one piece of chocolate you have just eaten will make you spout a heartfelt truth to your one true love and this spell lasts for 24 hours._

Shit! He racked his brains, his one true love! He had had flings and lovers over the years but he didn't consider any of them to be his one true love. As far as he knew there was no one in the school that he harboured any feelings of love for, not in that way. If he was totally honest with himself there were a few people he found attractive but he sure as hell was not in love with any of them. He went over everyone that he thought was attractive and examined his feelings for them. Blaise Zabini - an attractive young man with a quick wit, but nothing else attracted him. Draco Malfoy - stunningly attractive especially since he had grown up, but there was something about him that seriously turned Severus off. Maybe it was the fact the boy was far to stuck up for his tastes, just like his father was. Justin Finch-Fletchley - pleasant enough to look at, but far too Hufflepuff for his tastes. Michael Corner and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw were both pleasant to look at but that was about all. And as loath as he was to admit it Harry 'bloody' Potter - he was smart when he chose to be, attractive and powerful. But the idea that he was his one true love was ludicrous, ridiculous even. Severus realised this whole thing was stupid and he had nothing to worry about, but thatwouldn't stop him from giving Albus a little payback.

***

Harry had come down to breakfast ahead of his dorm mates and was mulling things over when a shadow in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He snapped his head around and watched with a strange feeling in his stomach as Snape entered via the side door and sat down. He looked to be in a foul mood, nothing unusual there, Harry mussed. He had the strangest desire to go over there and ask the man if he was okay, maybe give him a hug and tell him things will work out in the end. HUG! Where the hell had that thought come from? Nice ass or not! Harry wanted to live to see his 18th birthday. He tried to put it out of his mind as he saw his friends come into the Great Hall; they sat down to join him for breakfast.

"You're up early Harry." Seamus said as he sat down next to Harry and grabbed a slice of toast.

Harry looked a little oddly at his boyfriend, what was worrying him was the fact that he seemed to feel almost nothing for him beyond friendship. Something was not right; this morning before he got up he thought he was in love with his boyfriend now – nothing!

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. I just zoned out a little there, sorry." Harry suddenly thought back to that chocolate he had eaten, hadn't it said something about telling your one true love the truth? How come he was able to lie so easily to Seamus then?

***

Severus sat down at breakfast all ready to give Albus a piece of his mind for his foolish games, when he felt someone looking at him. He looked up and the sensation of being watched ended. He looked around the hall trying to place where the look had been coming from when his eyes fell onto one Harry Potter. He had the strangest feeling to go right over to the boy and give him something to think about. What exactly he was going to make him think about he wasn't entirely sure.

"Severus, dear boy are you alright?"

Severus turned to look into the jovial face of the Headmaster, "Headmaster your foolish games will not work on me."

"Severus, whatever are you talking about?"

"Headmaster." Albus gave him a firm look, "Albus, the chocolates and all that mumbo-jumbo and finding one's true love."

"Severus I have no idea of what you are talking about." He actually looked genuine, but Severus knew better then to trust that look of innocence.

"I bet."

"Severus, I truly have no idea of what you are talking about. You said something about chocolates?"

"Yes. A box mysteriously appeared in my quarters this morning. After I ate one a message appeared telling me I would spout a truth to my one true love."

"How exciting!"

"You would say that." Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "Though it will have no effect on me. For I do not give into such foolish things. Also I can guarantee you, my one true love would not be in this school for starters; I don't believe in such twaddle."

"We shall see my boy, we shall see." He turned to talk to Filius who was sat on his other side. Severus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

***

Harry couldn't concentrate on what his friends were saying all he wanted to do was go over to Snape and talk to him. It was strange, almost like a compulsion that was pulling him in the man's direction.

"Harry did you hear me?"

"Sorry Seamus. What was that?"

"Nothing, Harry. Don't worry, it can wait." Harry was sure he sounded a little anxious.

"Oh, okay. By the way, thank you for the chocolates." Harry for some unknown reason was feeling very uncomfortable with everything that was happening this morning.

"Sorry Harry, what are you talking about?"

"The chocolates, by my bed? They weren't from you?"

"No, not from me."

"Oh..." By mid-conversation Harry found his concentration wandering back to the head table. He couldn't stop looking over there at one man in particular. He heard Seamus sigh in frustration.

"Listen Harry, I don't think I can make tonight."

"No problem." He was still too busy watching Snape to really take in what he was being told.

"Or any other night Harry." He heard another sigh, "Harry you are not even listening to me!"

"Sure I am." He distractedly replied, watching Snape pour another cup of tea.

"No you're not. Harry, I don't think things are working out between us."

That got his attention. "What! I thought things were going well."

"We want different things. I just want some fun and you, you want the whole thing." Seamus was looking uncomfortable.

"You're wrong Seamus. I want fun also." Now Harry was confused, could things get any stranger this morning? First a mysterious box of chocolates, then his strange fascination with Snape and now his boyfriend was effectively dumping him!

"No Harry you don't. You want someone for the long run. I only want to have some fun. I'm sorry, I really am." Again Seamus was looking like he would rather be anywhere else right now but there.

"Oh. Well I guess if this is what you want..."

"It is**.** I'm sorry Harry." Seamus started to walk away, Harry wanted to stop him from going, tell him he was making a mistake, hell, tell him anything but he couldn't get his thoughts in order, especially not with Snape in the room.

***

During the whole of breakfast Severus had the sensation of being under scrutiny. He was trying his hardest to ignore it and not scan the hall looking for the culprit and then hex them hell. But when he waspouring his second cup of tea it all became too much and he looked up. He scanned the hall looking for the culprit, not having much luck until his gaze reached the Gryffindor table to see Harry Potter looking at him with a look of puzzlement on his face. For some unknown reason he felt his stomach flip-flop. That was unusual, Severus mused to himself. Suddenly Potter blushed and seemed to try and look anywhere but at him. This day was turning out to be a very strange one.

***

Harry couldn't believe what had happened when Snape had caught him looking at him. He had felt something akin to horror! It was as though he had been hit by lightning his whole body felt on fire. He had to fight every impulse not to go over there and... And? He didn't know, he just knew it was not the normal feelings he felt when Snape caught hiseye. Harry bolted from the Great Hall, closely followed by his best friends Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, wait up!" He heard Hermione call to him from behind him. But he didn't stop until he was outside. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself, when his friends caught up with him.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked clearly concerned.

"Sorry Ron, I just had to get out of there."

"Harry did something happen, with Seamus and you?"

"Yes Hermione, he dumped me."

"Mate, I'm sorry." Ron patted him on the back.

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best in the end. You will see Harry." Harry looked curiously at his friend; she seemed to be taking the news well. Usually she was the one to give him words of comfort while it was Ron that was the flippant one.

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, and really needing some time to think about what he felt when he had locked eyes with Snape, he decided to change the subject. "I think we should get to class, we don't want to be late."

"Good idea mate, take your mind off Seamus. You know I never thought the git was good enough for you anyway."

"Umm, thanks Ron."

Harry realised there was another problem their first class was double Potions with Snape! The closer they got to the dungeons the more 'out of it' Harry felt. He couldn't decide if he wanted to run at full pelt towards or away from the dungeons. Sooner than Harry would have liked, they were entering the classroom and heading towards their desks. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door banged open and in stalked Snape with his usual dramatic flair. Harry could feel his pulse escalating at the mere presence of the tall, dark, forbidding wizard. He could feel his palms getting sweaty the moment the man began to speak. His voice was so dark and rich that Harry was convinced he could bask in the luxurious tone of it, drown in it even. Hold up! Harry though, where the hell were these thoughts coming from? This was Snape he was thinking about! Basking and Snape did not mix, what the hell were his mind and body trying to do to him? He couldn't keep still, he had broken out in a sweat, and his hands kept fidgeting, the pull to go over to Snape was getting stronger. He was fidgeting so much Ron was looking at him sideways.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron whispered to him.

"I don't know."

***

After Severus had entered his classroom and set the task for today, he settled into his leather chair behind his desk. He hadn't set them a difficult potion to brew today as his mind kept wandering and he was finding it hard to concentrate. His gaze swept across the classroom looking for troublemakers or students about to cause an explosion when his eyes fell upon Potter. He looked uncomfortable and a little sweaty. Severus thought he looked good sweaty. Hold up! Where the hell had that thought come from, arguablythe young man was indeed attractive, but when had he ever thought about Potter looking good sweaty? Now that brought about images he really did not want to be thinking about during a lesson. No, Potter being all sweaty was not a suitable subject to mull over in a classroom full of students.

But damn, the young man was attractive; he desperately wanted to go over to him and tell him... what? Severus had no idea what he wanted to tell him he just knew that he had to go over there and tell him something, he was sure that by the time he reached Potter he would know the correct thing to tell him. He rose from his seat and headed towards the young man.

***

It was no use; Harry could not concentrate to save his life. He noticed Snape rise from his chair and head in his direction. Shit! What was he going to do? He desperately did not want to be told off by him, he didn't know why this was so important to him all of a sudden considering he had been told off so many times by this man that it was starting to rival his Uncle Vernon's tally. But the last thing he wanted right now was to be at the end of one of his tongue-lashings, the idea of receiving one was almost heart breaking. He didn't know why.

Snape came to a stop in front of his desk and looked as though he was about to say something when Harry's irrational brain told him to run; because that would prevent the telling off he was no doubt about to receive. Harry eyes widened when they meet Snape's and he stumbled off his stool, grabbed his bag and bolted for the door at top speed.

***

Severus had no real idea what he was actually going to say after he had stopped in front of Potter's desk. But before he could actually get a word out the boy had actually looked petrified and done a runner from his classroom. Strange, Severus mused. He heard wide-spread whispering break out across the classroom and this bought him back to his senses. He needed to restore order before everyone had thought he had gone soft.

"Silence. Mister Weasley, Miss Granger tell Mister Potter to return here at eight o'clock to explain his actions and to arrange a detention for missing a class. Now everyone return to work or you will be similarly punished." His voice barely rose above a whisper but all the students received the message loud and clear.

***

Harry had hidden out in the Astronomy Tower until lunchtime, he couldn't face his classmates again after fleeing from Snape's presence. Give him a Dark Lord to face and he would stand up for himself. Give him Professor Severus Snape and he would flee in terror. It was still a few minutes until the lunch bell was due to ring and he was sat all alone at the Gryffindor table when a shadow blocked his light. He looked up to see the smiling face of the Headmaster. "Professor!"

"Good afternoon Harry. A little early aren't we?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry but I was unable to complete classes this morning. I felt a little ill."

The Headmasters eyes were twinkling madly. "I see, Harry, not to worry. I'm sure you can make up the lessons, but try not to make a habit of it."

"I won't sir, I promise." Harry watched as the oldest man he had ever known smiled happily and walked away to the staff table humming to himself.

The bell rang and the hallways filled with noise. It was not long before his friends joined him. "Harry what happened in Potions? You should have seen Snape, he was speechless after you left."

At the sound of his professor's name Harry's pulse increased. "I wasn't feeling well." He knew he shouldn't lie to his friends, but he was too confused about everything without them adding to his confusion.

"Are you feeling better now, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, thanks, Hermione."

The hall was noisy but that did not stop Harry noticing Snape walk through the double doors. To Harry it felt as if time itself had slowed down all his attention was focused on his tall, dark and --damn, he had to admit it -- sexy professor. The man's strides as he walked were long and graceful, Harry's breath hitched as he watched him. Then it hit him, it all suddenly became so clear. He stood up from his seat and started to walk after his professor. He could faintly hear his friends asking him what he was up to, but he had no time to stop and answer them he needed to get Snape's attention. He reached the central isle of the hall and called out quietly to his professor, but he didn't seem to hear him.

"Professor Snape!" Because of the slight daze he was in he was not aware of just how loud he had called out. He saw Snape come to an abrupt halt, spin and face him.

"Potter." It was said menacingly low, and the hall fell silent. Harry caught a flicker of something else in Snape's eyes that made him feel braver about what he was about to do.

Harry took a couple of steps closer to his professor. "How long has it been this way, between us I mean?"

"What?"

"When did it just become habit between us?"

He saw Snape narrow his eyes at him, Merlin he could get lost in those eyes. "Get to the point Potter, or leave me be."

He licked his lips, which he noticed Snape glance at. "What I'm trying to say sir, is when did the animosity between us actually leave and it just became habit for us to snipe at each other?"

"Potter you are trying my patience."

Harry didn't hear Snape's reply. He was too consumed with building up his courage. He took the final step towards his teacher and placed a hand on either side of Snape's face and pulled him down to meet his lips. This all felt so right to Harry, this is what his life had been missing. This is what would make him feel whole, he felt as though he had found his soul mate. He attempted to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along Snape's lower lip seeking entrance. He felt the man stiffen in his embrace, but he was not about to give up yet. He let his hands and fingers entwine themselves in Snape's hair and he pulled the man further in to deepen the kiss. It seemed as though Snape had given up fighting him as he opened his mouth to Harry and their tongues met. Harry couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from his chest.

When the need for air became too much, Harry pulled back with a dreamy expression on his face. He looked Snape right in the eyes. He wasn't sure where his next statement came from but he new it to be true. "Severus Snape you complete me. Without you I am nothing." Harry heard gasps from all around him and was suddenly out of his daze and back in the real world. He glanced around the hall quickly only to be met by hundreds of confused and shocked faces. He turned back slowly towards Snape only to be faced with a murderous glare. "Pro-professor. God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that in front of everybody. I just... just..." Harry brought his hand up to his mouth to silence himself before he made things worse. He could feel his blush burn his skin and the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. He tried furiously to blink them away but one still escaped, slowly trickling down his cheek. He did the only rational thing he could think of, he ran.

***

Severus stood stock still, frozen in place. Harry Potter had just kissed him and as good as professed his love for him in front of the whole school and to make matters worse he had fled in a flurry of tears. That had made Severus' heart break. Nobody had ever done anything like that to him before, professing love for him publicly. He wanted to go after him, chase him down and tell him it was... what? He didn't know, but he knew he should go after him. He was just about to take as step in the direction of the doors to follow Potter, when the voice of the Headmaster stopped him in his tracks.

"Severus, don't be too hard on young Harry. I don't believe his actions were meant with any ill intention."

Severus was speechless, he still hadn't found his voice so he just nodded stiffly at him and stalked out of the hall. But where to look? He had no idea where Potter liked to hang out. Potter! That was going to have to stop. The young man did have a first name after all! When Harry had kissed him and he had gotten over his initial shock, he had realised that he had found his soul mate. The only one that would ever truly understand him, accept him and love him as he was. Harry was right they did complete each other.

Getting fed up with aimless wandering around, he cast a little locator spell he knew, it wasn't strictly dark magic but it wasn't far off. He was pointed in the direction of the greenhouses. It only took him a few minutes to reach them and locate Harry sitting on a bench looking miserable.

"Sixth year." He called from the doorframe he was leaning against.

He didn't think it was humanly possible to turn your head that fast but Harry had. He watched, as the young man got to his feet a little unsteady. He looked as though he had been crying. "Sorry sir?"

"For me it was the middle of your sixth year, that I lost my animosity for you."

"Oh, me too. I realised you were not to blame for Sirius' death. It was Voldemort's fault."

"So I believe you were correct then in your assessment that you and I have fallen into a bad habit of derisive comments to one another." He gave a small smirk in Harry's direction when he saw him nod in agreement. Severus moved slowly towards Harry, "It was a very brave thing you did back in the Great Hall."

"Brave! Stupid more like. I could have chosen my moment better. You know neither of us will ever live it down."

"Yes. I will forever be known as the professor who was snogged silly in front of everybody in the school, by the young and very attractive Boy-Who-Lived. What a burden!" Severus finished sarcastically.

He heard Harry give a small laugh. "Professor..."

"Severus."

"I am truly sorry for the way it happened but I do not regret it. I meant what I said to you, every word."

Severus had come to a stop in front of Harry. He tilted Harry's head up so he could look directly into his eyes before bringing their lips together once more in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he had the strangest desire to tell Harry how he truly felt. He ran his thumb lightly over the now smiling lips of Harry. "Until this moment my heart has ached for you to enter my life. Only now do I truly feel complete." Harry pulled him down for another kiss.

***

Two figures walked silently away from the greenhouse. One was smiling and the other was frowning.

"I can't believe you were right Miss Granger. Severus and Harry, well I never!"

"I told you professor McGonagall, that what Harry and professor Snape felt for each other had to be disguising deeper emotions. It was only logical."

"Yes, but love!"

"They are perfect together, they just needed that nudge in the right direction."

"Miss Granger, has anyone ever told you, you should be in Slytherin. Severus would be most impressed with the way you executed this devious little plan of yours."

"Ah, but when you do tell him remember you took my bet. So he will be just as mad at you as he will no doubt be with me. And it was you who broke into his quarters to leave him his box of chocolates."

"But it was you that charmed them, Miss Granger, and your assumptions that they were perfect together that led me to do it."

"Are you sure, Professor, that it was not the fact that you stood to lose twenty-five Galleons to me if I was right?"

Professor McGonagall gave a shrewd look at her young protégé. "Fine, you win this year, Miss Granger, but next year you will not be so lucky." And she handed her a money pouch filled with twenty-five Galleons.


End file.
